


The Best Thing

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Movie Spoilers, Out of Character, Post-Ragnarok, Short & Sweet, Top Thor (Marvel), happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: The newly appointed King of Asgard spends some alone time in the morning with his lover.





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> May contain a small spoiler or two from Thor: Raganrok.  
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Thor just finished taking a shower a few minutes ago before walking out of bathroom and into the bedroom, not wearing a single piece of clothing on his body, not even a pair of undergarments. He was a bit damp but as dry as he could possibly get. Thor had a towel but he was using it for drying his hair. He caught a glimpse of Loki in the bed and smiled. Loki was sleeping on his stomach as he had his arms wrapped around the pillow he was using. The sun was shining through a small slit in the curtains of the bedroom window, making the room the brighter and warmer than it was before when Thor was first waking up. Loki looked so peaceful and yet, also looked adorable at the same time. Thor let out a silent chuckle as he smiled.

Thor quietly walked over to the bed and gently crawled in it over, positioning himself above Loki. He stood over him and looked at him for a few seconds before he fixed his hair so he could leaned down easier. Thor moved his head closer to Loki’s cheek and gently planted a kiss onto it. Loki opened his eyes after he felt Thor pull away from him. He turned around onto his back, looking up at Thor, catching the God off guard.

“Morning, love.” Loki piped up in a sweet but groggy tone, smiling. Thor placed his hand on Loki’s cheek and caressed at as he leaned down once again but this time kissing Loki on the lips. When he stopped, his placed his forehead against Loki’s, both of them looking at each other and now, Thor had a smile on his face, too.

“Morning.” Thor replied back. Loki caressed Thor’s cheek and ran his thumb gently over his eye patch.

“I am still getting used to the fact that you only have one eye now but you are still sexy, no matter what.” Loki told him.

“Same here but at least I still can fully see how beautiful and magnificent you are.” Thor said back. Loki chuckled then placed his hand on the top of Thor’s and moved it a little bit, feeling up Thor’s hair

“I am loving this short hair of yours, though. It is different I admit but it is also so sexy. Especially on you.” Loki said. Thor tried to do a sexy growl but failed. Either way, it made him chuckle with delight then calmed down enough to speak again. His face also felt a tad bit warmer all of a sudden.

“It is only early in the morning and you already have me blushing like crazy. As well as doing a bit more than blushing. ” Loki brought up. Thor smirked then pulled away to look at Loki’s face a little bit more.

“I can make your more than just blushing and make you even feel more things all over your body..if you would like.” Thor said to him in a flirty tone. Loki’s eyes widened. Even though, it was early...it doesn't mean that he wasn't horny at all (which he was actually and very much so).Loki without a warning wrapped both his arms around Thor and pulled him in for another kiss. He was not sure why Loki suddenly did this until he suddenly felt it. Rubbing against his own erection. Thor suddenly pulled away and laid down on the side of his lover and then the two began kissing again but this time it was a little more intense, passionate...hot. The smell of the soap on Thor’s body was driving Loki absolutely mad. Not mention that it was also giving him an erection but it was more than just the scent of soap that was causing it.

Everything about the God of Thunder made the Mischief Maker’s body go crazy every time even when things only got a little bit naughty. He could not help it at times and was not sure why Thor had this effect on him but he never wanted it to stop either. Thank the Gods that they both have sexual appetites that works out for the both of them or otherwise, they would not be fucking at all or maybe too much. Though...it's not like they are banging every day of the week.

As Thor trailed his hand down slowly and gently Loki’s back and groped one of Loki’s asscheeks, Loki suddenly pulled away as he let out an “ah” in pleasure and panting as he looked at Thor. Loki could not take it anymore. His cock was throbbing and it was not going to stop unless something was done. His body was craving the King and he needed to be satisfied, no matter what it took.

“Your Majesty…” Loki suddenly piped. Whenever Loki says this to him when they kiss, it gets Thor all hot and bothered but in a good way. A very, very good way, of course. He looked at Loki and smiled. Thor tried to do another sexy growl for his man and this time, he nailed it. Loki got into position on the bed, on his back while Thor got on top of him and began to kiss his neck.

Thor and Loki spent the next hour of the morning in the master bedroom making loud, sweaty and passionate love. All they hoped for is that no one heard time or walked in on them. Which and thankfully for them, no one did.

 

**##**

 

Thor fell onto the bed near and on the side of Loki as they panted, trying to catch their breaths. Loki has hickey marks on various parts of his body while Thor turned onto this side, exposing a couple of scratch marks on his back (because of Loki). Not to mention that there was a slight scent of sex in the air around them and the room itself. He looked over at Thor and snuggled up against him, wrapping his leg around one of Thor’s and pulled him himself closer to his man. Thor wrapped one of arms around Loki as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was incredible.” Loki piped up as he looked up at the ceiling. Thor was doing the same. It was not the first time the two have had sex in the morning but it was the first time that it was wild.

“I felt like the world moved underneath and around us..” Thor said back.

“So I guess you can say you that orgasm was “out of this world” then?” Loki told him. Thor just looked at Loki. Loki looked back at him and let out a couple of giggles before he spoke again.

“I am just being a little shit, hon. I know what you mean and to me, it did feel like the world moved just a bit but my focus was not on the world around us.” Loki explained to him. Thor smiled and kissed Loki on his cheek before Loki got more comfortable and laid his head on Thor’s chest.

“And the world I want to be in is wherever you are, Loki. I love you so much and I do not care what people think. They are just going to have accept that.. though…” Thor’s voice trailed off when a thought suddenly popped up in his head. Loki rubbed Thor’s cheek.

“Though what?” Loki asked. Thor gulped before he spoke.

“To be honest...since all of this has happened, you know, becoming King, Ragnarok, being almost killed by Hela and all of this bulllshit...I know I shouldn't be but...I am a little bit scared.” Thor answered. Loki was shocked a little bit to hear Thor say that he felt scared.

“Why are you scared?” Loki asked another question.

“I am a King now and I want to do right by my and our people but...I am worried that could end up being wonderful or end in disaster...but that would not be much of a surprise.” Thor answered. Loki placed his forehead against Thor’s.

“I know it is not going to be and I know what fear feels like but you have the support of everyone and do not forget that you also have my support, my darling. Everything is going to be okay but you only can take things one day at a time or otherwise, it could end up being a disaster. And I will help you the best I can. I know I have fucked up but I want to make things right.” Loki told before hugging him. Thor felt tears as the hit his chest.

“I love you so much and if anything happened to you, I would be devastated! Just like the rest of would feel. Thor, I never cared about being King, I cared about you. Hell, I even loved you back then but I was so scared for Odin and the others to find out. ...I am so sorry that I was a monster to you and to a lot of people.” Loki said to him. Thor tried to calm down Loki.

“I know, I know. Loki, we both have made mistake in the past but that's the past. We should be think not about the past but the future. The future of Asgard, the future of the realms and….our future.” Thor said then held Loki’s hand in his and kissed it. Loki sniffled as he smiled. Thor has noticed the change in Loki. Loki was still himself but he has opened up himself more and shown everyone that he is not the madman he was before.

“I know. And thank you. It is going to take time for not just us but for everyone to get used to this .” Loki said to Thor.

“No problem and I fully agree.” Thor said back. Only another minute passed before Loki was fully calmed down. After that, Loki and Thor made out again for a couple of minutes before Loki laid back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath again. Suddenly, Thor let out a groan as a thought popped up in his head. It wasn't a pleasant one either. He rubbed his face. Loki turned his head to look up at Thor again.

“What is it? What's the matter?” Loki asked, feeling confused about Thor’s reaction just now.

“We need to get out of bed soon or people are going to become suspicious about where I am but I do not want toad I want to stay here with you in it.” Thor replied. Loki groaned as well. Neither of them wanted to leave the bed nor the room. It is not because they were comfortable but they just wanted to be alone with each other for as long as they could.

“Not to mention that I am going to have to take another bath now before getting ready.” Thor added. Loki suddenly had an idea an idea pop up into his head.

“Would you like some company? I believe there is enough room for two in there.” Loki asked. A smirk appeared on Thor’s face as he looked at Loki.

“Very much and yes, yes there is definitely plenty of room..for the both of us.” Thor answered. Loki sat up on and got off of the bed. He walked over to Thor’s side as Thor then sat up on it then stood up and held Loki’s hand in his as they walked to the bathroom together, spending a little more time with each before (mostly scrubbing/washing, kissing and smacking each other on the ass at least once) then getting dressed and heading out of the room for most of the day.

 

  
**The End**

 

 


End file.
